dragon_adoptersfandomcom-20200213-history
Felidragon
Felidragons are one of the 10 dragon types available to adopt on DragonAdopters. The fickle Felidragon goes through minor character changes throughout their growth. In their younger years, Felidragons are playful, cheerful characters, who enjoy each others company. They are very charming, but can sometimes be shallow. They are easily startled. As the Felidragon gets older, they take on a more serious character. They become stronger, more independent and intelligent, extremely fast on the ground. They are a proud species, with a tendency towards stubbornness. They are always honest, and respected because of that. Stages of Development Felidragons go through several stages of development. Hatchling You will not often see the energetic Felidragon hatchling sleeping, as they love to frolic with the other dragons in play, paying little attention to resting. They have acute hearing, their ears often twitching at the slightest of sounds not normally audible to the other dragon species. The hatchling looks like a hybrid between a feline and dragon, with tiny wings that are too small for flight right now. Their body is covered with soft dense fur, with body scales along the nose and belly area. The distinctive markings of the Felidragon are their tail rings and spots. Child : The cheerful child Felidragon loves being the center of attention. They are always curious, and like meeting other species. They are very friendly towards others, their cheerfulness often winning them many dragon friends. They are still developing; their large soft paws are an indication of how large they will grow once fully grown. Their wings are beginning to grow, but they are still unable of flight. As they develop, their horns grow larger. Teenager : The teenager Felidragon is more serious, but can’t resist acting like a child once in a while. The teenager is eager to become an adult, often trying to fly, but their wings still haven’t fully developed yet. The Felidragon is often angry because of this, and tends to be stubborn. They start to develop markings on their ears, and their general body structure is becoming more muscular. They are able to run very fast due to their muscular legs, and they use their flexible tail to stabilise themselves while running (watch out that they don’t swat you with that tail!). Adult : The proud adult Felidragon is quite intelligent and not afraid to show it, their honety though endears them to most. The adult is even swifter not, fastest of all the species, and can be seen rnning at high speeds. They are finally able to fly, as their wings have fully developed, and love to show off their ground speed, before finally diving off cliff edges when the ground cover runs out. Ancient : The ancient Felidragon loves relaxing in the choice sun spots, stretching out and generally just being lazy. Do not disturb a sleeping Felidragon, for their claws are sharp! Although not so active, the ancient is still quite agile on ground, and the also enjoy a flight now and then. They have discovered the art of spiting fire, luckily though their fur is fireproof, so there is no singed fur! Resources Produced *All types of Aura (Green, Blue, Red, White, Silver, Gold) *Dragon Fur